Laura Dean (Earth-616)
, , , New Life Clinic, | Relatives = Darby & Susan Dean (parents), Goblyn (twin sister) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Etobicoke, Canada | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Canadian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Student, adventurer | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Canada | Creators = Bill Mantlo; Terry Shoemaker | First = Alpha Flight Vol 1 48 | HistoryText = Early Life Laura Dean's parents were extremely mutaphobic Canadians who decided to have Laura's twin fetus destroyed because it was obviously a mutant. While still a fetus, Laura protected her twin sister by using her mutant power to open portals to other dimensions and sent her to the realm that would later be called Liveworld. After her birth, Laura grew up autistic and withdrawn from the world. In an attempt to cure her autism, her parents sent her to the New Life Clinic, which was actually run by the insane villain Scramble. Derangers Laura managed to escape but was later caught by Bedlam and forced to become a member of his team of Derangers. During the clash with Alpha Flight, Laura swapped places with her twin in Liveworld, whom she had dubbed Goblyn. Alpha & Beta After Alpha Flight defeated Bedlam, Goblyn and Laura were admitted into Beta Flight under the disbelief that they were one and the same person. However, this was all sorted out when Alpha Flight travelled to Liveworld and there encountered the Dreamqueen. When they returned to Earth, and Alpha disbanded, Laura and Goblyn went to live with the Purple Girl. They re-joined Beta Flight when Talisman dispatched them on a quest for Northstar, thanks to Laura`s ability to open portals to other dimensions. The two stayed on when the team was once again funded by the government and Department H was re-formed. However, both were severely injured when Wild Child went insane and attacked them. Laura sent Goblyn instinctively to Liveworld and had to return with Beta Flight to save her. Since the disbanding of Alpha Flight after the clash with the Hardliners, resulting in the subsequent disbanding of Beta Flight, Pathway's whereabouts are unknown. | Powers = Has the superhuman psionic ability to open portals into other dimensions at will. She can mentally close any interdimensional portal that she has used. She can also make portals to travel all across the world, as well as has the skill level to open portals underneath people making her opponents to fall into them. She can also create portals to empty pocket dimensions. Her skill level is so great, that Dr. Strange nearly died trying to probe the interdimensional crossroads trying to find her with no luck. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Laura took the name Pathway in * Pathway, for a time, was autistic | Trivia = | Links }} Category:Teleporters Category:Mutants activated at birth Category:Twins Category:Autism spectrum Category:Interdimensional Travelers